My Zombi Girl
by Namikaze Yuto
Summary: kisah zoro dn Perona setelah Luffy dkk mendapat One Piece, bad sumarry


**Disclaimare**

**Kali ini penulis meminjam Zoro dan Perona ama Eichiro Oda untuk fic ini aja, kalau udah selesei yah dibalikin lagi ke pemilik aslinya Oda sensei, =.=d**

**Pairing **

**Sayang sekali untuk fic ini pairingnya adalah ZoroPerona, buat penggemar LuNa nanti dulu yah, sekarang penulis lagi punya ide cerita buat pairing ini, kalau LuNa nanti akan diusahakan**

**Warning**

**OOC udah pasti dah, Typo apalagi kan penulisnya ini termasuk yang kurang teliti dalam memeriksa jangan maklumin yah, alur gak jelas, cerita abal, penulis yang masih amatiran dan masih banyak lagi yang penulis gak tau**

*****yo yo yo kita mulai saja yo yo yo*****

Tempat itu begitu sepi dan hening. Hanya terdengar lantunan musik dari suara gemerisik pepohonan dan suara hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hijau, dengan penampilan layaknya seorang samurai Jepang zaman dahulu, sedang memandangi sebuah makam yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Pemuda itu pun juga memberikan sebucket mawar merah dan ia pun menaruhnya pada makam itu. Sebuah makam yang nisannya bertuliskan nama Kuina.

"Kuina, terima kasih atas semua kenangan indah yang kau berikan padaku, karena kau, aku telah menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat. Aku tidak tahu jika saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu, akan jadi apa aku nantinya. Tapi yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih padamu," ucap Pemuda itu berbicara pada makam Kuina.

"Selain itu berkat kau pula aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dapat mengubah kehidupanku yang dingin, menjadi kehidupan yang penuh dengan keceriaan, tawa dan canda. Mereka adalah temanku, sahabatku dan saudaraku. Mereka juga yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana seharusnya pedang pemberianmu ini digunakan. Pedang ini dipakai untuk melindungi mereka, itulah arti sebenarnya dari sebuah pedang. Aku benar kan Kuina?"

"Kuina, aku juga menemukan arti kehidupan jika bersama mereka. Satu lagi Kuina, karena mereka aku mengenal cinta. Ehm oke mungkin kalau kau masih hidup kau akan tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. Seorang yang dingin sepertiku berbicara tentang cinta. Aku pasti sudah gila. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini. Jadi karena kau sudah kuanggap kakakku, aku mau minta izin padamu untuk menikahi Perona. Seorang gadis yang membuat hari-hariku penuh warna, tidak apa kan Kuina?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Zoro itu pun, berbalik pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan apa saja yang disentuhnya. Zoro pun kemudian menengok ke arah pemakaman Kuina dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku anggap itu persetujuan darimu Kuina," ucap Zoro kemudian. Lalu pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Ia menuju seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk boneka zombi kecil. Ia memakai pakaian gothic lolita. Wajahnya berubah masam, saat Zoro mendatanginya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti baju yang belum digosok?" tanya Zoro yang sifatnya kembali menjadi sinis seperti biasa. Soalnya dipemakaman tadi sikapnya ceria dan banyak bicara. Beda sekali dengan hari-hari biasa yang selalu cuek, pelit kata dan kalau bicara pasti pedas kata-katanya.

"Habis, kau lama sekali. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Perona itu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Zoro balik.

"Ck, minta izinnya sama pacarmu itu?" tanya Perona lagi.

"Pacar? Dia bukan pacarku."

"Terus kalau bukan siapanya kau, rambut rumput?" ledek Perona.

"Dia orang yang kusayangi, gadis zombi," jawab Zoro balik meledek.

"Ihhh, RAMBUT RUMPUT, kalau gitu mending kita gak usah pacaran aja," ujar Perona ngambek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Zoro, tapi dengan cepat dicegah Zoro. Pemuda itu langsung memegang tangan Perona dan menariknya dalam dekapan Zoro. Sontak semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Perona.

"Lepasin rambut rumput," berontak Perona.

"Heh, gadis zombi, kalau kau berontak lagi, bibirmu tidak akan, virgin lagi," bisik Zoro dan ini membuat muka Perona tambah memerah.

"Rambut rumput mesummm.." teriak Perona kesal.

"Makanya kau diam saja, aku kan belum selesei bicara."

"Ukh, iya tapi aku jangan diapa-apain," pinta Perona, wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau pikir aku serius dengan ucapanku? Tentu saja aku berbohong gadis bodoh, itu supaya kau tidak berontak," ujar Zoro pedas sambil menyeringgai lagi.

"Ihhh, kau menyebalkan rambut rumput, cepat lepaskan aku," ucap Perona memukul-mukul dada Zoro. Namun Zoro tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Dengar gadis zombi, kalau kau berontak terus, aku akan serius dengan ucapanku," bisik Zoro, membuat Perona merinding. Bukan hanya itu saja zoro mencoba meniup telinga Perona pelan. Hal ini membuat keringat deras berjatuhan di sekujur tubuh Perona. Gadis itu begitu ketakutan dan jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak pelan. Zoro pun menyeringgai melihatnya.

"Oke, oke aku diam, sekarang kau maunya apa?" tanya Perona menurut. Zoro pun kemudian melapaskan pelukannya. Hal ini membuat Perona heran. Bukannya tadi Zoro tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Loh kok kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Perona heran.

"Itu terserah aku dong, lagian kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, kau suka ku peluk?" tanya Zoro meledek.

"Siapa yang suka kau peluk? Kau menyebalkan rambut rumput," ucap Perona kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya wajahnya yang terlihat seram karena pakaiannya yang gothic itu, sekarang jadi terlihat imut dan manis karena tingkahnya itu. Melihat hal itu membuat jantung Zoro berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Tapi kemudian ia berusaha untuk tenang dan dingin kembali, karena kalau sampai ketahuan Perona, image coolnya bisa hancur.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang," ajak Zoro.

"Tunggu rambut rumput, apa benar kau menyanyangi gadis yang sudah pergi jauh itu? kalau begitu kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku? Kalau begini kita putus saja," jawab Perona tiba-tiba.

"Ck, dasar gadis bodoh, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," ungkap Zoro kesal dengan pernyataan dari Perona.

"Jangan panggil aku gadis bodoh atau gadis zombi, aku ini punya nama. Perona, itu namaku," ucap Perona kesal.

"Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu gadis zombi atau gadis bodoh, kalau kau berhenti memanggilku rambut rumput," jawab Zoro cuek dan meninggalkan Perona sendirian.

"Zoro tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" panggil Perona. Zoro pun segera berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Perona.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Zoro balik.

"Ka..kalau ia kenapa? Lagian siapa juga yang gak cemburu kalau pacarnya sendiri ternyata menyayangi orang lain," jawab Perona memalingkan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Jujur kalau pemuda ini bukan Zoro pasti wajahnya juga ikutan memerah. Tapi karena dia beneran Zoro yang selalu bersikap cool dan cuek, jadi dia hanya menghela nafas dan menahan dirinya. Yah menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam gadis manis dihadapannya ini.

"Dengar, yah gadis zombi, aku memang menyayangi Kuina, tapi..." Zoro berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Lalu kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Tapi yang kucintai adalah kau," jawab Zoro tegas. Angin pelan pun berhembus ke arah mereka. Menerbangkan rambut panjang Perona. Jujur saja Perona begitu kaget dengan pernyataan dari Zoro. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah padam. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena pernyataan jujur dari Zoro.

"Ya, sudah ayo pulang, sudah sore, kita juga harus menghandiri pesta perpisahan bajak laut topi jerami kan," ajak Zoro kemudian dan langsung pergi duluan meninggalkan Perona yang tidak bisa bergerak sedari tadi. Namun akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa Zoro sudah pergi jauh darinya. Langsung saja Perona berlari kearah Zoro.

"Zoro, tunggu!" panggil Perona dan sekali lagi Zoro menghentikan langkahnya karena panggilan dari Perona. Dengan cepat Perona menyusul Zoro dan saat sampai ke tempat Zoro berhenti. Perona langsung memeluk erat Zoro dari belakang. Kontan Zoro benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Perona.

"Zoro, maaf karena telah salah paham," ujar Perona kemudian. Zoro hanya diam saja. Mau gimana lagi, sebenarnya ia sedang mati-matian menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang seperti biasa.

"Dan terima kasih karena kau mau mencintaiku. Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku karena kau lebih sayang Kuina ketimbang aku. Kau tahu aku benar-benar takut kau akan pergi lagi, seperti dulu kau meninggalkanku."

" Aku kesepian saat tidak ada kau. Memang ada Mihawk, tapi dia itu dinginnya melebihi dirimu. Setidaknya kau selalu menanggapiku, walupun aku selalu mengejekmu."

"Aku..aku juga suka padamu Zoro," ungkap Perona jujur. Zoro cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, bukan menyeringgai seperti biasanya. Tapi senyuman tulus darinya.

Saat ini mendadak suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua aktivitas mendadak berhenti. Seakan memberikan kesempatan pada kedua pasangan tersebut untuk bersamaan sejenak. Yah saat ini mereka saling terdiam menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya, Zoro mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hei, gadis zombi ayo kita pulang, aku yakin yang lain sudah menunggu kita," ajak Zoro sekali lagi. serentak Perona langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Hal ini membuat Zoro harus berbalik melihat Perona dan ternyata dia melihat gadis yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menggembungkan pipinya itu, sungguh manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro singkat padat dan jelas seperti biasanya. Perona benar-benar kesal, sepertinya ia salah memilih cowok yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan cewek. Yaiyalah kalau peka terhadap perasaan cewek berarti itu Sanji namanya.

"Rambut rumput, kau itu tidak mengerti suasana yang lagi senang yah, kau tau dengan kau memanggilku gadis zombi itu membuat suasana jadi rusak kan, padahal tadi aku sudah memanggil namamu Zoro, tapi kau ukh kau menyebalkan," marah Perona.

"Dengar gadis zombi aku akan berhenti mengejekmu asal kau berhenti memanggilku rambut rumput atau..." Zoro berhenti sejenak dan kembali menyeringgai, sesaat Perona merasakan ada firasat buruk.

" Atau kau menikah denganku," tawar Zoro menyeringgai.

"Apa? menikah?Apa kau gila?" tanya Perona tidak percaya dan lagi-lagi wajah Perona memerah padam.

"Yah, itu terserah kau, kalau gitu selamanya saja kau kupanggil gadis zombi."

"Ukh, dasar pembohong, kau pasti cuma bercanda," ujar Perona tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian Zoro mendekati Perona dan berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Aku serius gadis Zombi," ungkap Zoro kemudian. Oke sekarang rasanya Perona pengen pingsan tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana Zoro bisa se OOC ini, coba? Dan berkata seperti itu. Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan Perona? rasanya Perona senang sekali tapi ia juga belum siap. Ia ingin mengenal Zoro lebih dekat.

Ehm dilihat dari wajah Zoro, sepertinya pemuda itu serius. Perona benar-benar bingung saat ini. Ia akan menerimanya apa tidak? Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan Zoro sepertinya tahu kalau saat ini Perona belum siap. Kemudian ia mendekati Perona dan berbisik pada Perona lagi.

"Tapi jangan dijawab sekarang, aku masih senang dengan memanggilmu gadis Zombi," ledek Zoro menyeringgai dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Perona yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan perkataan Zoro yang terakhir. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Perona pun tersadar kalau lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan oleh Zoro.

"GAHHH DASAR RAMBUT RUMPUT, JELEK NYEBELIN, BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!" teriak Perona dan langsung pergi belari menyusul Zoro yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya berada. Zoro menoleh sejenak ke arah Perona yang mengejarnya dalam keadaan murka karena dikerjai Zoro. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menyeringgai. Senang meledek Perona lagi.

*****tamat*****

**Wuah lagi-lagi Noah bikin fic gaje #guling-guling kasur. Dan lagi korbannya rambut rumput dan gadis zombi #ditebas Zoro dan ditendang Perona. Eh ya maaf yah untuk kali ini Noah gak bikin fic LuNa T.T karena Noah dapet idenya pairing ZoPer bukan LuNa. **

**Oh ya yang fic luffy luffy maaf yah dihapus ficnya, habis Noah baru tau kalau pakai karakter real person dilarang, kalau tau dari awal Noah publishnya di blog Noah aja deh. Kan Noah anak baik yang taat pada peraturan #diinjek massa**

**Okelah akhir kata mohon direview and semoga fic ini dapat menghibur para reader. Terus kalau untuk flame bakal Noah pake buat bakar dombanya Sengoku #dijitak Sengoku. **

**Oke good bye all, see you later**


End file.
